herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frodo Baggins
Frodo Baggins is a fictional character in J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium. He is the main protagonist of Tolkien's epic novel, The Lord of the Rings, and in Peter Jackson's film trilogy of the same name; he also made a cameo appearance in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. Frodo was a hobbit of the Shire who inherited Sauron's Ring from Bilbo Baggins and undertook the quest to destroy it in the fires of Mount Doom with the assistance of the Fellowship of the Ring. In the acclaimed film trilogy based on the books done by Sir Peter Jackson, Frodo was portrayed by Elijah Wood. In J.R.R. Tolkien's novels ''The Lord of the Rings'' Part 1, The Fellowship of the Ring The 1st volume of the novel, The Fellowship of the Ring, opens as Frodo came of age (at 33 years old) and Bilbo left the Shire for good on his one hundred and eleventh birthday. Frodo inherited Bag End and Bilbo's magic ring that was introduced in The Hobbit. Gandalf, at this time, was not certain about the origin of the Ring, so he warned Frodo to avoid using it and to keep it secret. Frodo kept the Ring hidden for 17 years, until Gandalf returned to tell him that it was the One Ring of the Dark Lord Sauron, who desired to use it to conquer Middle-earth. Realizing that he was a danger to the Shire as long as he remained there with the Ring, Frodo decided to leave his home and take the Ring to Rivendell, home of Elrond, a mighty Elf lord. He left the Shire with three companions: his gardener Samwise Gamgee and his cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. They escaped just in time, for Sauron's most powerful servants, the Nine Nazgûl, had entered the Shire as Black Riders, looking for Bilbo and the Ring. They followed Frodo's trail across the Shire and nearly intercepted him. At the Inn of the Prancing Pony in the village of Bree, Frodo met Aragorn, also called Strider, a Ranger of the North, who became the hobbits' guide while journeying through the wilderness towards Rivendell. The One Ring slipped onto Frodo's finger inadvertently in the Prancing Pony's common room, turning Frodo invisible. This attracted the attention of Sauron's agents, who ransacked the hobbits' rooms in the night. The group, under Aragorn's guidance, quickly fled through the Midgewater Marshes and again escaped the Black Riders. While encamped at Amon Sûl, they were found and attacked by five Nazgûl. The chief of the Nazgûl, known as the Witch-king of Angmar, stabbed Frodo with a Morgul-blade, before Aragorn routed all five of them. A piece of this blade remained in Frodo's shoulder and, working its way towards his heart, threatened to turn him into a wraith under the control of the Witch-king. With the help of his companions and Glorfindel, Frodo was able to evade the remaining Ringwraiths and reach Rivendell. Although almost overcome by his wound, once there he was healed over time by Elrond; it was said and later seen that the wound would never completely heal, however, as it was as much spiritual as physical. In Rivendell, the Council of Elrond met and resolved to destroy the Ring by casting it into Mount Doom in Mordor, the realm of Sauron. Frodo, realizing that he was destined for this task, stepped forward to be the Ring-bearer. A Fellowship of nine companions was formed to guide and protect him: the hobbits, Gandalf, Aragorn, the dwarf Gimli, the elf Legolas of Mirkwood, and Boromir, a man of Gondor. Together they set out from Rivendell. Frodo was armed with Sting, Bilbo's Elvish knife, and wore Bilbo's coat of Dwarven mail made of mithril. The company, seeking a way over the Misty Mountains, first tried the Pass of Caradhras, but abandoned it in favour of the mines of Moria. In Moria Frodo is stabbed by an Orc-spear, but his coat of mail saves his life. They were led by Gandalf, until he fell in Moria battling a Balrog, and then by Aragorn. Frodo and many others were heartbroken by Gandalf's apparent demise as the company continued to Lothlórien. There Galadriel, the Lady of the Woods, gave him an Elven cloak and a phial carrying the Light of Eärendil to aid him on his dangerous quest. Having then travelled some miles down the Anduin by boat, the Fellowship reached Parth Galen. There, Boromir, having fallen to the lure of the Ring, tried to take it by force from Frodo. Frodo escaped only by becoming invisible by again donning the Ring. This event broke the Fellowship; Boromir was later slain defending Merry and Pippin from invading Orcs, who captured the two hobbits. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas gave him a hero's funeral before setting out after the two hobbits. Frodo chose to continue the quest alone, but Sam followed his master, joining him on the journey to Mordor. Part 2, The Two Towers Frodo and Sam made their way through Emyn Muil, followed by the creature Gollum, who had been tracking the Fellowship since Moria, seeking to reclaim the Ring he had possessed for centuries. After Gollum attacked the hobbits, Frodo subdued him with Sting. He then took pity on Gollum, and spared his life (just as Bilbo had once done), instead binding him to a promise to help the hobbits. Frodo demanded he guide them through the Dead Marshes to the Black Gate, which Gollum did. Gollum said that there was "another way" into Mordor, and Frodo, over Sam's objections, allowed him to lead them south into Ithilien. It was there that Frodo and Sam saw an Oliphaunt with a company of Haradrim. They met Faramir, younger brother of Boromir, who took them to Henneth Annûn. There Frodo allowed Gollum to be captured by Faramir, saving Gollum's life but leaving him feeling betrayed by his "master". After giving them provisions, Faramir allowed the two hobbits and Gollum to go on their way, but warned Frodo of Gollum's treachery. The three of them passed near to Minas Morgul, where the pull of the Ring became almost unbearable. After hiding, they witnessed a great Orc army leave under the command of the Witch-king. They began the long climb up the Endless Stair, and at the top entered the tunnel, not knowing it was the home of the giant spider Shelob. Gollum, having never actually said whether the pass was inhabited or not, hoped to deliver the hobbits to her and retake the Ring from her leavings. Shelob stung Frodo, knocking him unconscious, but Sam drove her off with Sting and the Phial of Galadriel. After attempting unsuccessfully to wake Frodo, Sam concluded that he was dead and after much grieving, decided that his only option was to take the Ring in order to continue the quest. However, Orcs from Cirith Ungol soon found Frodo's body and knew that he was not dead. Planning to interrogate him after his awakening, they carried him into the tower at the head of the pass. Part 3, The Return of the King Sam rescued Frodo from the Orcs of Cirith Ungol, and restored to him Sting and the Ring. The two of them, dressed in scavenged Orc-armour, set off for Mount Doom, trailed by Gollum. They witnessed the plains of Gorgoroth empty at the approach of the Armies of the West, but at one point they barely escaped being drafted into an Orc-band. With the Ring getting closer to its master, Frodo became progressively weaker as its influence grew. After running out of water, they left all unnecessary baggage behind to travel light. As they finally reached Mount Doom, Gollum reappeared and attacked Frodo, who beat him back. He continued on while Sam fought with Gollum. Having finally reached the Sammath Naur, or Crack of Doom, however, Frodo lost the will to destroy the Ring, and instead put it on, claiming it for himself. Gollum got past Sam and attacked the invisible Frodo, biting off his finger, and finally regained his "precious". As he danced around in elation, Gollum lost his balance and fell with the Ring into the lava. The Ring was thus destroyed, Sauron's power lost and his realm ended. Frodo and Sam were rescued by Great Eagles as Mount Doom erupted. After reuniting with the Fellowship and attending Aragorn's coronation, the four hobbits returned to the Shire to find it taken over by a gang of ruffians, led initially by Frodo's cousin, Lotho Sackville-Baggins, and then by the fallen wizard Saruman. The four travellers roused their fellow hobbits and led them in driving the ruffians out. There they witnessed the deaths of both Saruman and his henchman Gríma. Frodo's part in the fighting was mainly to ensure that the ruffians who surrendered were taken alive. Frodo never completely recovered from the physical, emotional and psychological wounds he suffered during the War of the Ring. He was taken ill on the anniversaries of his wounding on Weathertop and his poisoning by Shelob. He briefly served as Deputy Mayor of the Shire, but spent most of his time writing the tale of his travels. Two years after the Ring was destroyed, Frodo and Bilbo as Ring-bearers were granted passage to Valinor — where Frodo might find peace. They boarded a ship at the Grey Havens and together with Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel, the Keepers of the Three Rings, they passed over the sea and departed Middle-earth. Having no children of his own, Frodo left his estate, along with the Red Book of Westmarch, to Sam. The Appendixes According to Appendix D of The Lord of the Rings, Frodo’s birthday was made a festival in Minas Tirith. In Sir Peter Jackson's films ''The Hobbit'' trilogy Frodo briefly appears in the first installment of the trilogy, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, when he asks his uncle, Bilbo, about what he is working on and tells him that he is going to see Gandalf, leading into The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. ''The Lord of the Rings'' trilogy There are several differences between Peter Jackson's film trilogy and the books. In the movies, Frodo seems to have owned the Ring for only a few days or perhaps a few months before Gandalf returned, as opposed to the seventeen years of the book. Frodo never sells Bag End, but sets out early next morning with Sam. Merry and Pippin run into the pair at the farm of Farmer Maggot and are pulled into the journey. The Hobbits are pursued by the Black Riders all the way to Bucklebury Ferry on the borders of Buckland. There the Black Riders are forced to ride to the Brandywine Bridge while the Hobbits make for Bree. The movies remove several parts of the journey as well. These include their encounters with the High Elves, Farmer Maggot, and Tom Bombadil, as well as their visit to Buckland, the Old Forest, and the Barrow-downs. Arwen, Elrond's daughter, leads Frodo to Rivendell instead of Glorfindel. The Cave-troll inflicts the wound on Frodo in Moria, instead of the orc captain. In the novel, Faramir declared right from the first that he wanted no part of the One Ring, but in the films Faramir at first follows what he believes is his duty to bring the Ring back to Minas Tirith. But while travelling with Frodo, Sam, and Gollum through the city of Osgiliath, the city is attacked by a Nazgûl and the forces of Mordor, and Faramir realizes he should not take the Ring after he sees the effect it has on Frodo. Gallery Untitledjk.png Frodo_Baggins_and_Strider.png|Frodo meets Aragorn. Frodo Hiding from Cave Troll.jpg|Frodo hiding from the Cave Troll in Moria. Frodo get stabbed by Cave Troll.png|Frodo gets stabbed by the Cave Troll, but survives due to his Mithril armor. Frodo_Baggins_and_Sam_Travel.png|Frodo and Sam travel to Mordor. Shelob.jpg|Frodo running from Shelob. Frodo_and_Sam_at_Mt_Doom.png|Frodo and Sam after destroying the One Ring. Rings-frodofarewell.jpg|Frodo smiling. Category:Middle-Earth Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Merciful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:Nurturer Category:Narrators Category:Retired Category:Male Damsels Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cursed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Revolutionary Category:Successful Category:Genius Category:Wise Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Determinators Category:Soul Searchers Category:Precogniscent Category:Big Good Category:Paragon Category:Normal Badass Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Elementals Category:Dwarves Category:Bond Creator Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Category:Evil exterminators Category:Adventurers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Dreamers Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:The Hero